A battle in a clearing
by simply.complicated1
Summary: Neji and Tenten are training as always in a small clearing just out of range of Gai and Lee when they hear someone shouting. Whats going on? read and find out. Please rate and review.


**A Battle in a Clearing**

_**Author's Notes: Just a short fanfic to get the urge of writing out of my system. Slight NejiTen implied but not intentionally.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any component of Naruto however I so wish I did**_

"Your defence is impossible to penetrate Neji." Tenten complained as she lay on the ground where she fell and tried to get her breath back.

"Humph." Was all the tall muscular brunette replied. Neji was always so calm and distant even while in battle he liked to finish his fights quickly, however with Tenten their battles during training where getting longer every time they trained. He walked over to the small petit but very dangerous weapon mistress of Konoha and outstretched his hand so that he could help her up. Tenten gladly accepted his offer and allowed him to help her up from the ground she was sitting on.

"You're getting better Tenten." He mumbled as he tried to hide his embarrassment. The Hyuga clan weren't very good with compliments or emotions so the small blush that appeared on Neji Hyuga's face was somewhat shocking to Tenten.

"Umm...Thanks."

Neji and Tenten where two members of Team Guy and as the other member of their team and their sensei were extremely idiotic Tenten often found herself training alone with Neji in a small clearing just off of the training grounds where the 'green beasts' were. Suddenly they both heard a huge explosion and then silence. Just as Neji activated his byakugan to see what had happened both him and Tenten heard someone speaking.

"You can do what you like to me. Torture me, hurt me, scar me, heck you could even kill me but NEVER hurt my friends!" The distant but familiar voice screamed. Neji informed the girl beside him to inform Gai and Lee. He then told her that he was going to help Naruto and the rest of squad seven. When he arrived at the scene he was almost in shock. One of the intruders was holding an unconscious Sakura against a tree. The Uchiha that had just come back to hidden leaf with his brother was lying on the grass unable to move due a large gash in his side that was bleeding uncontrollably as one of the other intruders towered over him and laughed and their sensei, one of the best shinobe in the hidden leaf, was pinned to a tree being punched by another rouge ninja. There was two other ninja in the clearing. Naruto Uzumaki the hidden leaf's number one knuckle head ninja and the only remaining intruder.

"I'll admit you got guts kid. But look around you. Your beloved sensei isn't so high and mighty now the fact that you still respect after him being beaten up like that disgusts me. As for the other sharingan user or should I say loser didn't you hate him? And the girl well pretty as she is, is of no use if she cannot provide you and your other squad members with medical care. So now what you gonna do you can't take us all out and your pretty worn out yourself." The man smirked pretty satisfied with himself. Neji waited in the trees for his team mates and listened as he was curious of his comrade's next move was.

"SHUT UP!" The blonde screamed "Kakashi-sensei will always have my respect he was one of the first people in this village to accept me as a person and he was not afraid that was the Jinchuriki of the nine tailed demon fox. I never hated Sasuke. He was my rival yes but I never hated him he was my first and best friend. I made an unbreakable bond with him. I couldn't hate him even if I wanted to. Sakura, she may not have been there for me in the beginning but she has helped me through a lot since then and saved so many lives. She is a comrade and a friend and I love her so much that I'm happy to let her go with Sasuke because she loves him and he loves her. All of my friends hold a special place in my heart and I will protect them, my comrades and my village with my LIFE!" He told the man standing in front of him. All of the rouge ninja in the clearing had ceased what they were doing before to listen to him as he spoke from the heart. Sasuke and Kakashi both saw this as an opportunity. Sasuke very quickly, despite his wound, grabbed his huge sword and pieced it through the ninja in front of him. Kakashi similarly grabbed a kunai from his weapon holster and stabbed his opponent several times in the chest. As they did so Neji decided he should help Sakura who was unconscious and used his eight trigrams sixty four palms in order to strike the enemy's vital chakra points and put him in a state of unconsciousness. Before anyone realised that it was Neji who helped Sakura he disappeared back to his hiding spot to observe the battle as there was no longer any need for him to be there. The rouge ninja that remained was outnumbered by some of the best shinobe in the hidden leaf. Kakashi untied Sakura from the tree and tended to her wounds the best he could as Sasuke went to help Naruto.

"No Sasuke. Go and get Sakura to a hospital." He then looked at the very large blood stain on Sasuke's blue shirt. "And get some medical care yourself." He told him in a by-the-way tone. The blonde ninja then looked at his sensei. "Kakashi can you take them the hospital? Please if any of you died I would not be able to forgive myself." He told the two he then turned his gaze back to the stunned rouge ninja. "Get out of here! I can handle this guy and I really don't want you two to see it." He ordered them never looking away from his target with vengeful eyes.

Kakashi was the one to speak up "We won't leave you here to fight him on your own Naruto. You are just about out of chakra as well." He reminded him just then Gai and the rest of Neji's squad appeared.

"What happened Neji?"

"Kakashi and Sasuke were helpless being beaten to a pulp. Sakura was already unconscious and Naruto distracted the rouge ninja by telling them how much his friends, comrades and this village meant to him. He sounded so sure that he was going to kill them for hurting his squad members the way they did and it was so convincing that all of the rouge ninja were stunned, allowing Kakashi and Sasuke to defeat their opponent. I quickly helped Sakura and retreated to the trees no-one knew I was there. Naruto has just told Kakashi and Sasuke to get Sakura to a hospital and get checked out themselves but Kakashi told him no, they were not leaving him to fight on his own. Then you guys showed up." Gai simply nodded.

"Alright Lee, you will escort Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura to the hospital. Tenten try and convince Naruto to go to he is probably drained of chakra as well and Neji, you and I will take out the remaining ninja and report to Lady Tsunade. Got it. Then Move out." He ordered.

The four ninja then appeared in the clearing. Gai spoke directly to Kakashi. "Kakashi get to a hospital we will finish up here for you. Lee will accompany you in case you need assistance." He then turned to Naruto who was staring straight at his target. Kakashi left with Sasuke, Sakura and Lee. "Keep an eye on Naruto Gai-sempai." He shouted as he left the clearing. Tenten spoke next in a quieter, calmer and much softer voice.

"Naruto you're almost out of chakra why don't you let Gai and Neji finish up here and I'll take you to the hospital?" she suggested. Naruto's eyes never shifted from his target.

"I can handle him." He almost growled sending shivers down her back. The ninja just stood staring.

_This kid, his chakra should be almost done. And where did reinforcements come from. We almost took out two users of the sharingan yet, this kid was so difficult to defeat. His eyes can see more than that god damn sharingan. His eyes can probably even see more than that cursed byakugan, but how? Why? It doesn't matter. He is the Jinchuriki and I will not leave this village without taking him down with me that is my mission. Kill the nine tailed Jinchuriki._

Tenten put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "At least let us help?" She asked him concerned about her comrade's safety. "I know you would do the same for us if we ever needed your help." She soothed. Naruto didn't move a muscle.

"I'm gonna kill him. On my own!" He told her in the same menacing growl as before. Tenten stepped back and shuddered.

_He's gonna lose it, then we will all be in for it if he lets that nine tailed loose we are all gonna die here. _She thought worriedly to herself.

Gai was having similar thoughts. _Keep calm Naruto if you release the nine tailed all is lost for this village._ _Everything you try so hard to protect, you will destroy._

Neji glanced at Naruto's eyes, so full of hate and revenge. _Could he really damage everything he has tried so hard to protect? Would he really release the beast after gaining the villages respect and acceptance? _

Naruto felt the fear in his comrades and spoke up. "I can control the beast. I have had training in controlling it. I do not intend to release its power for a petty battle like this. However I advise that you stay out of my way because once I land a hit I will not stop and the massacre will haunt your memories forever." He warned the group as he planned his assault on the man who was the cause of his friend's injuries.

Neji glanced at his sensei. "Should we retreat and report to Lady Tsunade?" He was more concerned about Tenten being traumatised from whatever Naruto had up his sleeve than he was about anything else. Reading into Neji's question Gai told Tenten to report to the hokage. Still waiting for someone to make a move.

"Where is that cocky attitude you had just a moment ago?" Naruto questioned with more menace in his voice than ever before.

The rouge ninja was startled by the sudden noise. "I'm not afraid of you pipsqueak." He told him trying to sound as confident as he was before. Then in a flash Naruto was at his side, a kunai at his opponents left side and an overwhelming grip around his opponent's neck. "Are you afraid now?" Naruto asked as he stabbed the kunai in a little further. "When I remove this kunai from your side I will plunge it into another part of your body again and again and again, until you beg me for mercy and when you do, and you will, I will personally send you to hell." Naruto grinned and slowly removed the kunai from his opponent's side. "Where would you like it next? Your hand that you used to command your minions with? Your neck where your vital arteries and veins are? The foot you used to get here?" he asked as he stabbed the man in every place he had just said slowly. The man fell to his knees but Naruto picked him back up, never letting go of his neck. "Are you giving in already?" He whispered full of menace and hate. Gai could not believe his eyes Naruto was torturing his enemy like no one had ever seen. After a very long and excruciating ten minutes the ninja let out a cry. "Please no. Stop. Help! Stop!" He screamed. Neji raised an eyebrow. _Now what? He asked himself. Naruto didn't say exactly what he was gonna do after the man had asked for mercy._ Naruto grinned again. Lee, Kakashi and Sasuke entered the clearing again.

"What is going on Gai?"Kakashi asked

"He put him though torture like I have never seen. The rouge just caved and now it looks as though Naruto is going to send him to hell."

Naruto started at the man's feet and started to break every one of his bones and every time one snapped the man screamed as though he was in unbearable pain. Kakashi looked at Gai questioningly.

"Isn't that the fourth's torture technique?"

"Yes, Naruto has just surpassed his father."

Neji looked at Gai. "Naruto is the fourth's son?"

Kakashi and Gai both nodded in unison as they stared at the screaming man. Naruto then shouted at the heavens. "On this man's last breath I swear that no-one will ever threaten my friends, comrades or village ever again." And with that Naruto crushed the man's skull with one mighty punch to the rouge ninja's head.

"The great yellow flash of Konohagakure junior." Kakashi sighed.

The rouge ninja was now dead and Kakashi walked slowly towards Naruto who was trembling with rage and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get back to the village." He suggested but Naruto once again was frozen in his place as he fell to his knees and sobbed. Sasuke approached him with an outstretched hand "Naruto it's over now. Sakura wants to see you." Sasuke said in calm, gentle monotone. Neji and Gai then approached the ninja who had just the surpassed the fourth and greatest hokage. The blonde ninja rode and wiped his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei...I..." Kakashi stopped him from speaking.

"I know Naruto. You're sorry. But you have no need to be. You protected everything you believed in and you did not rely on the nine tails or the nature chakra. You surpassed the fourth, your father, all on your own and I'm proud of you." Kakashi told him. "Now how about we go see if Tsunade will allow Sakura to leave the hospital so that she come with us for ramen tonight at Ichiraku. My treat."

The blonde ninja smiled "I'd like that." Kakashi then turned to Lee, Gai and Neji. "Would your squad like to join us as a thank you for your help dinner?"

Gai smiled at him "Yeah I think we all deserve and need a little get together." And with that everyone headed back to the village just as the sun set.


End file.
